Servitor Archivist
has the only known book on , which is over 700 years old. | Description:EL3=The Servitor Archivist often takes time to observe intruders and their belonging after they have been killed - possibly cataloging them. | Description:EL4=When ambushed, will form a circle to protect the Archivist. This suggests the Archivists is recognised to be of greater value than the others. | EL1:L1-Min:Power = | EL1:L1-Min:Physical Attack =295 | EL1:L1-Min:Magical Attack =323 | EL1:L1-Min:Physical Defense =321 | EL1:L1-Min:Magical Defense =286 | EL1:L1-Min:Health =279 | EL1:L1-Min:Luck =281 | EL1:L100:Power = | EL1:L100:Physical Attack = | EL1:L100:Magical Attack = | EL1:L100:Physical Defense = | EL1:L100:Magical Defense = | EL1:L100:Health = | EL1:L100:Luck = | EL1:L150:Power = | EL1:L150:Physical Attack = | EL1:L150:Magical Attack = | EL1:L150:Physical Defense = | EL1:L150:Magical Defense = | EL1:L150:Health = | EL1:L150:Luck = | EL1:L200:Power = | EL1:L200:Physical Attack = | EL1:L200:Magical Attack = | EL1:L200:Physical Defense = | EL1:L200:Magical Defense = | EL1:L200:Health = | EL1:L200:Luck = | EL2:L1-Min:Power = | EL2:L1-Min:Physical Attack = | EL2:L1-Min:Magical Attack = | EL2:L1-Min:Physical Defense = | EL2:L1-Min:Magical Defense = | EL2:L1-Min:Health = | EL2:L1-Min:Luck = | EL2:L1-Max:Power = | EL2:L1-Max:Physical Attack = | EL2:L1-Max:Magical Attack = | EL2:L1-Max:Physical Defense = | EL2:L1-Max:Magical Defense = | EL2:L1-Max:Health = | EL2:L1-Max:Luck = | EL2:L100:Power = | EL2:L100:Physical Attack = | EL2:L100:Magical Attack = | EL2:L100:Physical Defense = | EL2:L100:Magical Defense = | EL2:L100:Health = | EL2:L100:Luck = | EL2:L150:Power = | EL2:L150:Physical Attack = | EL2:L150:Magical Attack = | EL2:L150:Physical Defense = | EL2:L150:Magical Defense = | EL2:L150:Health = | EL2:L150:Luck = | EL2:L200:Power = | EL2:L200:Physical Attack = | EL2:L200:Magical Attack = | EL2:L200:Physical Defense = | EL2:L200:Magical Defense = | EL2:L200:Health = | EL2:L200:Luck = | EL3:L1-Min:Power = | EL3:L1-Min:Physical Attack = | EL3:L1-Min:Magical Attack = | EL3:L1-Min:Physical Defense = | EL3:L1-Min:Magical Defense = | EL3:L1-Min:Health = | EL3:L1-Min:Luck = | EL3:L1-Max:Power = | EL3:L1-Max:Physical Attack = | EL3:L1-Max:Magical Attack = | EL3:L1-Max:Physical Defense = | EL3:L1-Max:Magical Defense = | EL3:L1-Max:Health = | EL3:L1-Max:Luck = | EL3:L100:Power = | EL3:L100:Physical Attack = | EL3:L100:Magical Attack = | EL3:L100:Physical Defense = | EL3:L100:Magical Defense = | EL3:L100:Health = | EL3:L100:Luck = | EL3:L150:Power = | EL3:L150:Physical Attack = | EL3:L150:Magical Attack = | EL3:L150:Physical Defense = | EL3:L150:Magical Defense = | EL3:L150:Health = | EL3:L150:Luck = | EL3:L200:Power = | EL3:L200:Physical Attack = | EL3:L200:Magical Attack = | EL3:L200:Physical Defense = | EL3:L200:Magical Defense = | EL3:L200:Health = | EL3:L200:Luck = | EL4:L1-Min:Power = | EL4:L1-Min:Physical Attack = | EL4:L1-Min:Magical Attack = | EL4:L1-Min:Physical Defense = | EL4:L1-Min:Magical Defense = | EL4:L1-Min:Health = | EL4:L1-Min:Luck = | EL4:L1-Max:Power = | EL4:L1-Max:Physical Attack = | EL4:L1-Max:Magical Attack = | EL4:L1-Max:Physical Defense = | EL4:L1-Max:Magical Defense = | EL4:L1-Max:Health = | EL4:L1-Max:Luck = | EL4:L100:Power = | EL4:L100:Physical Attack = | EL4:L100:Magical Attack = | EL4:L100:Physical Defense = | EL4:L100:Magical Defense = | EL4:L100:Health = | EL4:L100:Luck = | EL4:L150:Power = | EL4:L150:Physical Attack = | EL4:L150:Magical Attack = | EL4:L150:Physical Defense = | EL4:L150:Magical Defense = | EL4:L150:Health = | EL4:L150:Luck = | EL4:L200:Power = | EL4:L200:Physical Attack = | EL4:L200:Magical Attack = | EL4:L200:Physical Defense = | EL4:L200:Magical Defense = | EL4:L200:Health = | EL4:L200:Luck = | Source =Capture, Summon. | Source:EL1 = * * * | Source:EL2 = | Source:EL3 = | Source:EL4 = | Group =Servitors | !=USE THE SOURCE EDITOR TO EDIT }} Notes * Gallery Evolve 1: Level 100: Attributes 0 }}